Never Noticed, Did You?
by The.Girl.In.Black
Summary: a short Drarry angst-y fic. a little different and a trifle strange.hope you like it. R&R please.


hey. I have no idea what this is or where it came from. Its short and angst-y and vague and i dunno .. really .. weird like .. i just sat and started writing and i kept writing and this . .thing .. came . .born. .whatevr . okay i'll stop rambling now.

oh and this is a Drarry and i am not telling whose POV it is. cause you'll know hwen you read :) i just hope you do. ummm. so enjoy this werid piece of writing .

Ana.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Do you even care? oh alright... No. Harry Potter does Not belong To me. happy?<p>

* * *

><p>You probably never noticed.<p>

Until it hit you in the face.

They say, Karma is a bitch.

Every time I think about you, and it, it brings warmth to my insides.

Yes, she is a bitch.

Kismet brought us together.

Though what was she thinking I can't begin to fathom.

But now.

Karma will have her say in the end.

You look into my defiant face with fear in your eyes.

And I rejoice at that.

You wonder, when did my servility end?

Well good luck with finding that out.

You never noticed, did you?

All the little cruelties you did.

You even thought you were obliging me.

Staying with me.

_Keeping_ me.

How dared you?

You thought you were doing me a favor.

Lovingly.

You never noticed, did you?

You were driving me crazy.

All the time.

Spinning me around in circles.

You would have your bit of say.

Then you would walk away.

Walk away.

Away.

Leaving your words, your gestures.

Revolving, revolving, revolving in my head.

I'd stare after you.

With wonder not fear.

You never really noticed, did you?

You'd whirl around at my words.

Looking hurt and stricken.

Telling me I was oh so selfish.

But you were the selfish one, baby.

You were the reason I drifted away.

From you.

No, I _never_ stopped loving you.

Even in my insane mind I loved you.

But you never really noticed, did you?

Oh, you were too busy sorting out your own issues.

And of those others like you.

You didn't have time to see into me.

To see my mind closing in on me.

To see me biting and bleeding my lips to stop from screaming.

To see my nails digging in my palms to keep from punching the walls.

You were so busy wallowing for yourself.

You didn't notice when I drifted away.

When I stopped speaking altogether.

Hoping you'd notice.

When I stopped coming to meals.

Hoping you'd notice.

When I confined myself to my room.

Hoping you'd notice.

But you never really noticed, did you?

I started talking then.

Talking about any and everything.

But you had better things to do.

Oh, there were days when you threw a smile my way.

I would treasure it for days.

Living off of its warmth.

But Karma is a bitch, baby.

How farther could you have pushed me away?

Let me answer that.

So far that I lost my way back.

You didn't see how I cried.

I cried and I cried and I cried.

I shed tears until I thought my eyes would burn down like pyres.

Nothing but ashes.

Ashes to ashes.

You didn't see their reddening.

You didn't guess the reason behind their opaqueness.

You who said to me once that you fell for me because of my eyes.

You who described to me their shape and color at hours on end.

You who used to ask me to remove my glasses and look at you.

And just you.

You didn't notice the barren eyes.

I was becoming exhausted.

By your antics.

By mine.

I can bear the weight of only so many things.

And you don't share.

I just want us to be done.

To be _black_ or _white._

Being grey is flattering but tiresome.

So I lost the way back.

I stayed where you pushed me to.

Saving you the trouble of pushing me again and again.

And yet again.

I lost my way.

And I sneered.

You never noticed, did you?

I became your mirror image.

Why'd you cringe when looking at me?

Why'd you look horrified at my callous selfishness?

Why'd it bother you when I tell that I mind my business?

That you should mind yourselves.

That ours will never mingle again.

You made me this.

You should be proud.

I know _I_ am.

Your words don't hurt me, baby.

They don't even register in my mind.

My mind which is part insane and part sinister.

All because of you, lovely.

It doesn't bother me.

Because Karma is a bitch, my darling.

It bites you when you are least expecting it.

Oh and, expectations remind me. . .

You weren't expecting this of me, were you?

This retaliation that'd put you to shame?

This twisted side of me that we all thought was gone?

Let's just say. . . I wasn't either.

Look what you did to me.

You found me, a sincere, naïve person.

Then you placed me high in the clouds.

Only to toss me to the lowest circle of Hell.

You pushed me into the realms of insanity.

Till I was cold and distant.

I forgot to come back.

You twisted and morphed me like a ragged doll.

And I became what I became.

What you made me.

And you stood horrified at the sinister grin on my face.

Why, you should be proud, baby.

Congratulations, you ruined my life, killed my spark and turned me into a demon.

Only you get the credit.

You made me a cold, independent, conniving, heartless, bastard.

Nobody but you to applaud for it.

You never noticed, did you?

Until it hit you in the face.

And I fell so warm inside.

Because Karma is a bitch, baby.

It bites you when you are least expecting it.

When you think you have won.

And then I rise.

You fall.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? and did you did you find out whose POV it was?<p>

Review. if its not much of a bother.

ciao.


End file.
